Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the disclosed invention generally relate to systems, methods, and computer program products for providing real-time validation of container loading and positioning data. For example, during the loading of an aircraft with a plurality of containers prior to takeoff, the capture and validation of weight and balance and position information is critical so as to ensure that the load is safe and satisfies any and all regulatory requirements. Various embodiments provide such in an electronic, easily accessible fashion.
Description of Related Art
In the United States and elsewhere, verification and validation of proper balance of commercial aircraft, upon loading thereof with cargo and containers, is critical so as to ensure that the aircraft is safety and efficiently operated. According to conventional procedures, expected cargo and container data, including identifier numbers, weights, and planned loading positions are received by a ramp supervisor. The ramp supervisor, via a radio and a clipboard, received that data and commences to direct the loading of the actual (e.g., present and received cargo and container data). As oftentimes the actual data, whether weight or otherwise, varies relative to the expected data, loader personnel, during the loading of the aircraft, use a second clipboard to manually record the actual observed data. Prior to takeoff, the ramp supervisor performs a double check (sometimes referred to as a “three-minute check”) to compare the actual aircraft load data to the received expected data, as may be contained within a draft manifest for the aircraft. Upon agreement of the actual versus expected data, the finalized manifest is conventionally physically handed to the flight crew and the aircraft is deemed ready to departure.
Amongst various challenges, such conventional procedures inherently introduce inaccuracies and inefficiencies, incurring last minute, costly operational mitigation processes when discrepancies are found after a majority (or all) of the aircraft has been physically loaded. Where discrepancies are identified due to delay, post-departure of aircraft, exposure to liability and/or regulatory fines may be introduced as well when reliance is solely upon conventional, manually-focused and based aircraft loading to position procedures and processes. Thus, a need exists for improved systems, methods, and computer program products for providing real-time electronic validation of container loading and positioning data. A need also exists to provide real-time electronically communicated mitigation actions upon identification of discrepancies so as to substantially minimize and/or eliminate occurrences of extensive unloading and/or reloading of aircraft.